The After Survivor Show: Episode 1
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Hannah! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Hannah! Hannah: Hi there! Ella: Hello Hannah. I bet a lot of Survivor fans are still shocked about your elimination. How do you feel? Hannah: Ahw, I really hope they're not upset or disappointed. I feel great, though. I was bummed after I got voted out but the fact I got a baby and a lovely husband waiting for me really made my elimination easier. Ella: Yeah you got a baby, what's her name? Hannah: Her name is Belle! Ella: Lovely. So, let's go back to the moment you decided to apply for this season. What did you expect? Hannah: I knew it would get real dirty. The game was on and I was ready to play. The possibility to leave early was always bugging me but I had to step over it. Also, I really wanted to play again and a season like this doesn't happen often... so yeah ahah. Ella: Despite your early stay, what did you like the most? Hannah: Well, I really liked my time with Jakey. He's such a great guy and I hope he's gonna win. I just loved the fact we were all back on one island again. Talking about everything, trying to play and see who is aligning with who. It was lots of fun. Ella: Looking at the players left, who do you think is gonna win it all? Hannah: Hmm, I think that on my tribe Quinn is standing the strongest. She is good with anyone and she can keep her emotions for herself. I really think Quinn is golden. As for the other tribe, from what I watched it looks like Robin is running the show there. Ella: Robin wished you good luck during the challenge. What did you think of that? Hannah: I was like 'Robin, you know I'm Hannah right'. It was funny though because when we ran, he was smiling at me the whole time. At a certain time it was getting awkward. Ella: Hahah, I imagine! So you're at the challenge, there is a huge discussion going on. What made you volunteer to do the running? Hannah: I felt like I had to do it. Come on, I'm a four-time player and I wanna show what I am capable of. I couldn't just let them argue for another ten minutes. Ella: Soundos made it very obvious you had to be the one to do the running. What did you think about that? Hannah: I was overwhelmed by her reaction, she really shouted in my ear. Afterwards I obviously got why she did that because she was targeting me. Ella: Mhm, so you got targeted. What was the actual reason you got targeted? Hannah: Because they were threatened of me, obviously. I had to impress people to let them keep me in the game. I knew that if I plead to the wrong person, it would backfire. And I plead to Caleb which indeed backfired. Ella: Indirectly, Caleb caused your vote-off. Did you expect that? Hannah: I expected him to vote for me, but not organize my elimination. I thought that was all Soundos' work. I heard from Heather and Quinn that she was targeting me so yeah. Ella: What I don't understand, you already got Jakey. Heather and Quinn both revealed to be not ok with voting for you. If you four went together, you could've tied it up. Hannah: That's true but I understand they didn't want to take the risk. I wasn't sure if I would've kept them either if one of them was targeted by the majority. They made the right move and I really have zero hard feelings. Ella: Looking back at your four seasons, how would you rank them. Hannah: Oh, All-Stars definitely first. I felt like a real Hollywood-star when playing. Second, I would love to put Evolution because the first twelve days were incredibly fun. I loved my team. Third place is Australia because even though I felt like I was out of the loop the entire time, it was my starting season and that's where it all began. And Legends on fourth because I just lasted for three days. Ella: Interesting. The last question, would you like to play again? Hannah: Normally, I would've said no. But now I left on Day 3, it just tickles to apply and go at it once again. But not anytime soon. I wanna enjoy real life, take care of Belle and just live my life. I might also apply for something else, like the Amazing Race. Ella: Awesome. Thanks for playing and we'll see you again! Hannah: Thank you so much!